


Nightmares

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second ever McDanno fic. I'm still catching up, but HAD to watch 5x18... so have some aftermath of the time in Colombia. There will be cuddles. Spoilers sort of.</p><p>Edit: I went back and fixed mistakes I missed... never write half asleep, I'm telling you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The room was quiet, dark and still. If Steve hadn't known firsthand that his partner and best friend was asleep in his bed at the moment, he'd had forgotten he wasn't alone. It had been a week since Danny had been brought home, the bruises not yet faded from his face and the ache not yet out of his bones-- despite him insisting he was fine. It was endearing, the way Danny thought that if he lied hard enough, it'd be believed. He forgot that Steve knew him better than anyone after the four long years they'd spent together. He knew Danny better than he knew himself some days... so there was no way in hell he bought the ' _Hey, babe-- I'm fine!_ ' bullshit.

He wasn't sure how long Danny had been out, just that when he had shown up at eleven, complaining of sleeplessness, he'd been unable to turn him away, going with him to settle beside his friend on the bed while the blond curled up, head on Steve's thigh. They'd stayed like that until Steve was sure Danny was sleeping, Steve carefully shifting his head to a pillow and easing out of the bed to perch on the chair he had by the window. The other man had refused to speak about what had happened, leaving Steve to assume, knowing only that clearly he'd been savagely attacked while he was over there. He was sort of happy Danny hadn't discussed it. Things like this, even though he had knowledge of, weren't things he was good at talking about.

He'd just let his eyes drift shut when the whimper escaped from the other side of the room, blue eyes snapping open and his frame stiffening as he fixed them on Danny. The shorter male was still sleeping, head twitching slightly to the side as he dozed. Steve sat up straighter, tensing, waiting. The whimper got louder, the sound breaking his heart as he watched his partner flail out suddenly, pleading with an invisible enemy, voice cracking as he tried to make them see reason. 

"Just wanna talk to my daughter... please, please just let me say goodbye...  _please..."_

His chest tightened, knowing in that moment that Danny probably never even feared that he could die in that prison-- his fear was never getting to tell Grace he loved her one last time. He debated waking him up when he went quiet again, seemingly free of the nightmare. He settled back down, jumping to his feet when just moments later Danny was thrashing, screaming in rage at whoever was attacking him. Steve cleared the room in two steps, getting on the bed and bear crawling up to perch over Danny, speaking softly as he reached to grab his arms, needing to pin him to keep him from hurting himself in his sleep.

"Danny! Danny, shh, babe... you're okay, Danny... you're safe, you're  _home,_ buddy... hey--hey-hey... shhh. Its okay. You're okay, I have you. I got you, man."

He fought hard against Steve, until he seemed to hear him. Then his eyes opened and he pushed up, colliding with the taller man as he tried to retreat and give him space. Danny didn't seem to want it, pulling Steve back in, clinging to him and pushing his face into the brunette's shoulder, breath shaking as he tried to calm down. Neither of them wanted to let go, Steve pressing little kisses to his shoulders and neck, stroking his hair and making soothing sounds in an effort to get him settled. He let Danny decide when to pull away from him, easing back and watching him settle back down, reaching and taking his hand, using it to anchor him as he waited for Danny to speak. When it came, the words were cracked, shattering what was left of the SEAL's heart.

"I called her... from the prison. They figured it out really fast, I was supposed-- I was supposed to be calling to get money. To pay off the guards to keep me alive... I needed to tell her I loved her, Steve. I  _needed_ her to know that even if i never made it home, she was the world to me. How much I loved her. The whole time, all I could think of was I might die, and never see my daughter again. I did the right thing. I protected you, I needed to... it was me that killed Reyes... but I was so  _scared_ of never seeing my monkey again. You will never know how grateful I am that you and Joe and everyone-- thank you for bringing me home to Grace."

Steve bit his lip, leaning in to kiss his partner's forehead, nodding before he spoke.

"Like you said, Danny... that's what family does, right? You and Grace... you're my  _ohana._ No way I was going to let you rot there, not when you have a daughter who needs her Danno."

That was when he realized Danny was crying. The sniffle and wet chuckle making him wrap his arms around Danny, pulling him closer and feeling his chest fill with warmth as Danny returned the embrace, melting against Steve and nodding against him.

"Family or not, really man, let me just-- let me thank you? I need to thank you. So, thank you... thank you for making sure I got to see my little girl again. I love you, Steve... I love you and I'm so grateful."

Steve held him a bit tighter as he registered what Danny was saying, stroking over his hair again as he swallowed hard, moving to lay down and pulling Danny with him, wrapping them together, tight. He knew they were never going to be the perfect match... they were too different. They were family though, they would always be. He felt that resonating in his bones as he heard Danny tell him he loved him, clearing his throat before he got five simple words in response, knowing that Danny wouldn't need more than that.

"I love you too, Danny."

Danny's response was a little whine, then moving to risk a soft kiss to Steve's lips. Just like that, their first kiss was over and Danny was burrowing closer to the Commander, eyes closing as he let himself drift back off, Steve laying there, awake and smiling softly until the morning light came in the window, making the blond hair of the sleeping man glow an almost gold, assuring Steve that he was going to be okay. After all, he'd told Grace what a strong man her daddy was... and Danny proved it every day. He was going to be okay... 

Steve would make sure of it... because that's what family does, right?


End file.
